oldonteariscampaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Liersona
Liersona 'History:' Liersona is a born a Born Goddess born of a union between Ephistian, the God of Knowledge, and Shahmihnae, the Goddess of Fire. She is the Goddess with the Dragon’s Tongue. Dragons are renowned for their ability to understand and speak all languages from birth, a gift they received from their patron Goddess, Shahmihnae. Shahmihnae’s gift also fell on her daughter Liersona. This gift combined with the sense of scholarship she inherited from her father created the Heaven’s ultimate linguist. As a child of Ephistian, Liersona is scarcely satisfied with understanding the words and meanings of any given language, she has a burning need to understand how they arose and changed. She is a master wordsmith and is one of every playwright and poet’s patron Goddesses. 'Relationships:' Liersona has fairly close relationships with both her father and mother and also with her step-mother, Tehmehri, Goddess of Beauty. She draws from aspects from each of her parent’s domains and her silver tongue appeals to her step-mother’s domain. Her silver tongue also won her the affection of her half-brother, Cehlahdrin, the God of Books and Writing. The two God’s natural love of words drew them together and they married and bore several children who are patron Gods and Goddesses of all variety of writing styles and genres. Unlike other Goddesses, Liersona merely laughs at her husband’s one time infidelity with her mother, Shahmihnae. Cold and calculating Liersona understands that men have great difficulty resisting Shahmihnae’s unabashed seduction and merely laughs. She holds that it is the lack of her own linguistically brilliant genes that resulted in the poor writing style of Romeera, the Goddess of Romance Novels, who was the product of Cehlahdrin’s infidelity. 'Appearance and Emissaries:' Liersona appears as a Faerie. She is often depicted with ribbons of words issuing from her mouth or hovering above her husband as he works. She is also oft depicted with a whip made of tightly coiled words since she also knows how to employ her words with a painful sting when she desires. She is associated with Grey Parrots which are known for their ability to understand words and use them to communicate. 'The Church of Liersona': The Church of Liersona is mostly dedicated to linguistic pursuits. Often Temples and Shrines to Leirsona can be found nearby the Temples dedicated to Laessah, Goddess of Nature, Shahmihnae, Goddess of Fire, Ephistian, the God of Knowledge, and Cehlahdrin, her husband. Followers of Leirsona tend to be Wizards, Bards, and Monks. 'Religious Traits': 'Linguist:' Since you were young you have always enjoyed the challenge of learning anew language. You practiced your skills on every passing merchant and traveler and even wrote a few languages of your own. Bonus: You gain a +1 trait bonus on Linguistics checks, and learn to speak and read one additional language from your list of racial languages. Linguistics is always a class skill for you. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Liersona, you gain an additional +1 trait bonus on Linguistics checks, and learn to speak and read one additional language from your list of racial languages. 'Smooth Talker:' You know your way around words and languages and because of this, you can be quite the smooth talker. You can argue any point, even if you nothing about it, and get yourself out of any kind of trouble. Bonus: You gain a +1 trait bonus on Diplomacy and Bluff checks. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Liersona, you gain an additional +1 trait bonus on Diplomacy and Bluff checks.